1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a motor-driven movable partition which has at least one movable wall element that is supported on and can be moved in, or on, at least one stationary and horizontally oriented guide rail.
2. Background Information
Such movable partitions have an array of designs and practical uses. Depending on the desired function, the individual movable partition elements can be constructed using different materials. Solid panels can be constructed with wood or metal to create a movable wall. Other panels could be designed using glass or clear plastic to allow light into a partitioned area. These movable partitions can be used to break up or divide a large room or area into smaller sections. Such movable partitions can be used, for example, to subdivide areas in offices, schools, or shopping centers. In shopping centers, for example, the movable partition must be operated several times a day to open and close stores or rooms. Often times, it becomes necessary to only partly open or close such movable partitions to enclose a specific area or restrict the opening. The partitions may be closed halfway to achieve this function. But to obtain further division of a room outside of an opening and closing sequence requires more effort. Since the movable partition elements are usually restricted to moving from one side of the path of the guide rails to the other, it is necessary to manually detach and place the individual partitions in the desired position to achieve a specific division.
German Patent No. 44 24 660 C1 discloses a horizontal movable partition in which an additional rail system is installed in the ceiling area in front of an existing guide rail in which the individual elements can be moved. In this rail system runs a switchable coupling device which is equipped with an identification system to locate the individual elements which contain corresponding indicators, and to move the movable partition elements into the parked position in which they are pivoted by 90 degrees. The entire system is driven by an electric motor which drives an endless belt via a pulley. In connection with a programmable control mechanism, the identification system is controlled so that, after it executes a learning cycle, it recognizes the individual elements and moves them into the desired parked position or into the desired position in which the partition is closed. It is also possible to realize only a partial opening, so as not to open the entire facade, e.g. in cold weather. The switchable coupling device consists of an electromagnet, attached to the armature of which is a push rod which, in its projecting portion, is realized in a fork shape so that it detects a connecting pin between the trolley and an element located beneath it, and thus the entire element moves inside the guide rails according to the selected program. The coupling device and the identification system can be supplied with the corresponding signals and the required power either by means of sliding contacts or by means of a drum cable. The identification system can therefore be a sensor such as a proximity switch, for example, or it can use optical systems, magnets with corresponding reed contacts and/or switches.
German Patent No. 40 15 870 A1 describes a sliding door that consists of a plurality of panels, the individual panels of which are moved by means of rollers in a double rail system in the form of a guide rail. In that case, when the sliding door is closed, the individual panels form a facade. To open the facade, the panels are manually moved into a parked position via curved rail segments.